


New Years Resolution

by ZanpaiZano44



Category: Watch Dogs - Fandom, Watch Dogs 2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Marcus Holloway - Freeform, Unfinished sentences, drunk, happy new year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanpaiZano44/pseuds/ZanpaiZano44
Summary: Marcus Holloway becomes greatly intoxicated due to uncontrollable nervousness caused by a certain person.





	1. Happy New Year - Part 1/3

They all sat on the couch watching the several t.v screens mounted on the wall. Marcus and Wrench took up most of the room on the small love-seat and forced Sitara and Josh to stand idly by. But they weren't annoyed by it. Actually Josh suspected this would happen. It's December 31st, 2016 and two minutes until 2017. And sadly it's going to bring pathetic old memes, the dab, and other shit with it which I suppose isn't too bad. It just depends upon your opinion of things.

Despite this Marcus had never been more excited for "the new year". Before he had officially joined Dedsec and was earning street-credibility he'd only celebrate with the other hackers in the vicinity before walking home depressed and exhausted and drunk. Now he could be happy, exasperated, and drunk. "Yo, 2016 was lit! But 2017...hell~ yeah!" Marcus said standing up suddenly, missing Wrench's head by mere inches. They all looked at Marcus and his eyes appeared to be glazed over. How drunk was he? More than any of them have ever been. When he stood he was wobbly. He held his beer awkwardly close to his chest. The smile placed on his face looked of that of someone mentally scarred. Either he was very happy or in pain. It was hard to tell with that horrific expression. "Hey, Marcus are you alright?" Sitara asked. Josh had decided that he'd go to the other set of screens and participate in the countdown without being near the three of them. Though Marcus was the main reason for that decision.

"Yeah I'm fine...cause I'm fellin' so fly like a G6!" Marcus slurred dropping his bottle. It shattered and the beer spilled all over the floor. Josh flinched hearing the crash, but refused to look in his direction. Wrench had been switching through emotes finally deciding to give up. He looked at Sitara with question marks and she shrugged. It's not like they hadn't been around Marcus when he was drunk, but they most likely were too. Even then, now it seems like there was something bothering him. Something was off but what?

One minute until New Year. BoBo Dakes was rapping one of his originals right before the initial countdown starting from ten. It was Wrench's turn to speak: "M, uh, you sure your feeling 'fly' right now?" Marcus stopped moving as though his body suddenly went rigid. He shook his head and started to , uh, chuckle?

Yeah, Marcus was off his rocker and he wasn't starting the New Year very great. At least starting in twenty seconds. Marcus fell onto the couch. The spilt beer from earlier covered his shoes which was rather disgusting, but it didn't seem to bother him at the moment. Wrench was deeply worried. It's not the first time he's seen Marcus drunk. But honest to God he said a few days ago he wasn't going to drink so much and though you can not for tell the future, Marcus sucked at keeping his promise to himself. "It's starting..." Josh announced walking back to his original spot with the three of them.

"Alright~ Let's get to counting!" Sitara cheered. "Ten...nine...eight..." Marcus looked at Wrench. Everyone was to busy counting and staring at the countless screens to notice him. "Seven...six...five..." His heart began to beat faster, and faster. He reached his arm over and grabbed Wrench's hand. "Four...three...two..." Wrench stopped counting and looked at Marcus. His goggles illuminating Marcus' face with exclamation points.

"One! Happy New Year!!!"

Marcus flashed a smile when Josh and Sitara screamed at the top of their lungs. And all at the same time Marcus said something, but Wrench couldn't hear him over the sound of his friends screams and the t.v

Take me where you going?  
Don't leave cause I'm falling.

Look at you I am not alone.  
Look at you, I'm yours.

I don't want to disappear.

I don't want to disappear..  
Disappear...

 

The song on the tv just simply pissed Wrench off. What did Marcus say? He had passed out right after he finished his sentence like some drunk fool! Not that he wasn't one already...And the lyrics were not helping at all.

"What the fuck did you say?" Wrench yelled.

Josh and Sitara looked at each other and then back at Wrench. "You do know he's not dead right?" They said in unison. They received an angry slur of foul language and two middle fingers.

Happy Fucking New Year...

  
____________  
Song: Dion Timmer - Lost  
[Monstercat Release]


	2. New Year - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus wakes up to forgetfulness and text messages

Marcus woke up on the corner couch near the steps and Dedsec vending machine. His vision was blurry and it was not because of the lack of glasses. He rubbed his eyes a few times as if to clear them.

He noticed that his shoes had been taken off and that his glasses placed neatly on top of fresh clothes on the opposite corner of the couch. He looked around to find no one near. "What the hell?" Marcus mumbled.

He grabbed the neatly set clothes and exchanged them with his old ones. He went to the locker in the same corner and grabbed a new pair of shoes. Putting on his favorite Dedsec hat and glasses he looked around once more. No one was there which was rather odd. To be honest he didn't even know what day it was. He went back to the couch and grabbed his phone. Turning it on he gapped at the current day. And the text messages...

\-----------------------

January 1st, 2017   
3:15pm   
6 New Messages

\-----------------------

Marcus rubbed the back of his neck. He unlocked his phone and read the messages. One from Sitara, another from Josh, and four...from Reggie aka Wrench. He read Sitara's first.

Sitara: Marcus I left some clothes their for you. Wrench thought they were to hipster like and tried to give you a spiky jacket. I said no.

Marcus laughed a little. That was so Wrench. And it was nice of Sitara to do that for him.

Josh: Happy New Year. You passed out right after the countdown.

Marcus rose a brow. Confused rather. He passed out right after the countdown? He didn't remember last night. Not at all. He clicked Wrench's text soon after reading Josh's.

Wrench: Happy New Year xD

Wrench: I picked out a badass jacket but Sitara scrapped the idea like it was shit.

Wrench: You up yet? M?

Wrench: What did you say to me? M tell me please.... ;(

  
Marcus chuckled nervously after reading those texts. What did he say? He didn't even know. I guess that's what sucks about hangovers, you don't remember jack-shit.

But, Marcus did feel a flutter in his chest after reading those texts. Geez, how was this gonna play out? He sat on the couch he passed out on supposedly and waited for his friends return.

\-------------------------------  
Song: My Dear by Summer Was Fun  
Part 3 C'mon soon...  
Story ideas:   
Undertale  
Or  
Mortal Combat X


End file.
